


Anxiety

by ModestCake



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: 400 Days DLC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModestCake/pseuds/ModestCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wyatt worries on the way to the settlement. Will Eddie be there? What will Eddie say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 400 Days DLC. Sort of a build up to Wyatt/Eddie. Some spoilers if you haven't played the DLC. Lots of strong language. Be warned.

Wyatt shifted nervously. One of the springs from the seat was digging into his back, making the car ride pretty uncomfortable. Most would find this irritating. At the moment, Wyatt saw it as a blessing. It was keeping his mind occupied. Kept him from thinking about- "Knock it off, Wyatt." 

Wyatt jumped guiltily and straightened his glasses. He looked to his left and smiled. "Sorry, Vince." Vince glared at him, face unreadable. "Yeah, just stop fidgeting." Wyatt folded his hands in his lap. 

They rode on in silence. Wyatt had never missed radio stations more than he did right now. Anything to keep his mind from-- "Worried about seeing him?" Wyatt jumped again but said nothing. It was not something he wanted to talk about right now. Vince glanced at him, lips turning down slightly. "Worried he won't be there." It wasn't a question. Wyatt felt tears spring to his eyes, unbidden. 

Vince had hit the nail on the head, once again. It was uncanny really and Wyatt was still blown away by how perceptive Vince could be. "Yeah." Wyatt's voice was thick with all of his unspoken thoughts. He wasn't sure he could say anything more without bursting into tears. Vince looked at him again. "Eddie will be there. And, well, if he's not," Vince shrugged. "We'll look for him." A large lump formed in Wyatt's throat. 

They rode along in silence again. Wyatt relived the night he'd abandoned Eddie in his head in horrifying detail. How could he have done it? He'd just left him there. In a dark forest with a maniac and, God only knows, how many walkers. All he'd thought about in the moment was his own useless fucking skin. The guy had grabbed him and, after shaking him off, he'd just driven away. Once he'd been what he thought was a safe distance away, he'd thought about going back to find Eddie. He had been too scared. What if that crazy fuck was waiting for him? Or came back as he was searching for Eddie? In the end, he'd restarted the car and rode on, tears streaming down his face. 

Wyatt wiped away the tears that spilled over his cheeks. He saw Vince stiffen in the corner of his eye. What if Eddie was at this settlement? What would he say? What would _Eddie_ say? He could imagine the scenario going a few ways, none of them good. He sat brooding for a while before he finally spoke up. "He must hate me." Vince stared over at him, surprised Wyatt had spoken. "I'm sure he--" Wyatt cut him off. "No. He does. I would." 

The tears came without stopping now. "How could he not? I _left_ him, Vince. I left him in the middle of nowhere with a maniac and walkers shambling around." He was yelling now and his hands hurt. He unclenched them and saw eight small crescents of blood in his palms. They barely registered in his mind. "I left him," he repeated. His voice had tapered to a whisper. 

Vince's hand lifted for a second but fell back to the gear shift. "Wyatt, he might hate you." Vince's hand moved and rested on Wyatt's knee, squeezing gently. Wyatt was surprised. Vince almost never showed emotion in this way. He figured Vince just liked to keep his distance from people. Vince continued. "He might hate you for a while. But I'm pretty sure he'll get over it." He was quiet for a moment before he said, "If he doesn't, you have us." 

Vince wasn't looking at him but Wyatt could tell that his normally unreadable eyes were filled with emotion. it was something Wyatt hadn't seen often. He sniffled a little and squeezed Vince's hand in silent thanks.

They rode like that for a few moments before Vince returned his hand to the wheel. "Sounds like you're going a little soft, Vince." Vince glanced at him and burst out laughing. Wyatt joined him, feeling the tension dissipate. He felt better about seeing Eddie. Lingering doubts still fluttered in the back of his head but he pushed them away, trying to have a positive outlook. 

Hours passed with Wyatt staring out the window, admiring the landscape. He'd never been this far north. Vince spoke quietly. "We're here." Wyatt saw a makeshift sign stating 'Survivors Welcome!' Vince was right. Not far past the sign was a gate and the cars ahead of them were slowing. Wyatt felt his heart begin to race. 

"You ready?" Vince asked as they neared the gate. Wyatt sat up straighter and set a determined gaze on the settlement ahead. "I'm ready."


	2. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie worries about Wyatt.

Eddie felt the sun on his neck and wished he had some sunblock. He hadn't been in the garden long but knew his skin was already the color of a lobster. He'd drawn gardening detail that day and was grateful for it, even with the sun beating down on him. It was one of the few chores he liked. He could just let his mind go, let his body run on autopilot and forget the worries that buzzed around him all day and in his dreams. He felt it all flow down through his fingers into the soil, leaving him with nothing but the sun, the smell of earth and Wyatt.

Wyatt. The one worry that wouldn't leave him no matter what he did. A source of worry, yes, but also hope. He thought of Wyatt constantly. He wondered what he was doing, if he was alive, what would happen if Wyatt appeared over the horizon, hair messy as always, toting comic books but not enough food. _He'd always had fucked up priorities._

Eddie smiled as he paused to wipe sweat from his face. On the edge of the garden, he saw a small group gathering. No one seemed panicked so he went back to his work. Must not be too important.

What  _would_ he do if Wyatt showed up here today?

His mind traveled back to the night they'd been separated. That crazy fuck in the pick up, the dark trail through the trees. Wyatt's wide eyes staring at him, full of fear and trust that Eddie would get them out of this. Eddie wiped the tears out of his eyes. It was that look that haunted his dreams. It was the last look he'd seen on Wyatt's face.

He hadn't been able to get them out of it. Eddie had gotten out of the car to see what they'd hit and suddenly Wyatt was driving away and the maniac was after Eddie. He'd only barely escaped.

He'd spent the next week wandering, starving and hoping Wyatt was safe and eating enough. Strangely, he hadn't been mad at Wyatt for leaving him. Wyatt wouldn't have left him if it weren't necessary. Eddie probably would've done the same if their roles were switched. He'd been filled with an overwhelming need to worry about Wyatt. That feeling hadn't left him. Not even after Tavia had brought him to camp.

He paused again, hearing raised voices. He looked toward the group again. It had doubled in size, with everyone talking excitedly. Something was going down. 

He stood slowly, stretching his back muscles. No matter what had happened that dark night so many weeks ago, he knew exactly what he would do if he ever saw Wyatt. He would never let him out of his sight again. 

By the time Eddie joined the group, it had tripled in size. He caught a man by the elbow. "What's going on, Mark?" Mark turned to him. "Just got word from the border patrols. Tavia is back with a new group." Eddie's stomach jolted and his palms started to sweat. He got this nervous every time a new group arrived. Maybe Wyatt was with this one. Eddie prayed to whatever god was left that he was. 

 "Do you know which entrance they're coming through?" Mark nodded. "They're coming in from the south." Eddie was gone before Mark finished speaking. 

He sprinted through the camp, mind racing almost as fast as he was running.  _Please. Please be there. Just fucking be there._

People called out to him as he ran, wondering what was going on. He ignored them, completely focused on getting to the south entrance and nothing else. He slowed as he neared the gate. 

A large crowd was gathered around three cars. Eddie couldn't see them very clearly but he thought one looked like his old Volkswagen. His heart pounded as he pushed his way through the crowd. 

Eddie froze. Time stopped and a hush fell around him. His surroundings faded away, his vision narrowing until it was filled with only one thing. 

"Wyatt." 

 


End file.
